Bring me Back
by loveislovemanx
Summary: Puck and Rachel are engaged. Future fic. What happens when Rachel gets into a car accident and she wakes up, not being able to remember who Puck is? How does Puck deal with Rachel not knowing him? He has to make her fall in love with him again. But how?


**AN: hey y'all! New story. I know I still have two other glee stories going, but I'm starting to accept the fact that they're falling into nothingness...so I have this story:) its Puckleberry...which is kind of weird because my other two glee stories are Shuck...if you don't know why this is weird, then there is something wrong with you. Anyway, I'm basically babbling so let's begin. Oh and BTW they're all around age 28 in this:) also they didn't go to HS together so it's pretty AU**

"I can't keep doing this," Rachel yelled at Puck as he was sitting on the couch flipping through the television channels, drinking a beer, and minding his own business. He tried to drown out his fiancé but it was just too hard sometimes.

Yes, Rachel and Puck were engaged. They had gotten together after they graduated HS and had been together ever since. It had started out great. They had gotten engaged their senior year of college and it was good for about a year until everything went down hill. They were living in New York city. Rachel had become a singer at different restaurants in the city and a waitress part time. Her broadway dreams didn't quite come true. Puck was plying guitar at various different night clubs, and the two's budgets just didn't meet their needs. Rachel was fed up with Puck's behavior. He would sleep all day, go to work at night, come back at around 2 am, and then sleep the rest of the day.

He tried to deal with Rachel's constant nagging but it was just too hard to do. "You're never home Puck! I'm sick of not knowing when you're gonna get back! I can't take this!"

Then he cracked. Getting up, Puck grabbed Rachel's arms. He didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt Rachel, but honestly, he didn't care anymore. He couldn't control his actions. "Can you be quiet for ten minutes? All you do is nag me and I'm so damn sick of it!"

Rachel's eyes widened. Puck never yelled, let alone grab her ever. "Let go please," she squeaked out.

Instead of doing what was right, Puck shoved her by her arm. She fell and hit the table. He was angry. Just so angry. Not even entirely at her. He was just angry that their money wasn't matching their needs right. Puck took his foot and did something he never thought he would to do a woman, let alone the love of his life, Rachel Berry. He swung his foot into her ribs. Hard.

He looked down at her as she gripped her side in pain. Tears were flowing down her face and Puck didn't know what he had just done. He crouched down by her and she tried to push away but she wasn't strong enough.

"Baby I'm so sorry," Puck whispered. He reached over and touched her face, to just have his hand swung away by Rachel.

After the stinging in her side subsided, Rachel stood up. She grabbed her purse and jacket and stormed out the door. Puck didn't bother going after her. He knew what he did was wrong so he was going to wait until they calmed down. He just wanted to go an forget about what he had just done.

Grabbing his jacket and wallet, Puck left the apartment and just walked down the streets of Manhattan. He thought about his life, and how he had never turned abusive. After high school, he had transferred into Noah again. But now, he found himself becoming Puck. Puck, the mean, cheating, careless, cocky guy from football. He thought back to the summer after senior year of high school when he met Rachel. They were so happy together. They met at a parking lot at Dunkin Donuts in Queens. He remembered those years like it was yesterday. It was the happiest times of his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from his cell. "This is Manhattan Medical. Your fiancé has been injured. She got hit by a car and is now in the Emergency Room," said the woman.

Puck was now in shock. The love of his life was in the hospital. Because of him. Why am I so stupid, he thought. If he hadn't hurt Rachel, she wouldn't have ran out. "I'll be there in a second," he barked through the phone. Looking at the street, Puck tried to find a taxi in the distance but there was no use. He knew where the hospital was so he ran. His heart went into overdrive as he ran the 40 blocks to the hospital. Seeing the white building in the distance, Puck's legs carried him faster. He ran through the revolving doors and didn't stop until he reached the front desk.

"I'm here for my fiancé Rachel Berry," he nearly yelled at woman at the front desk.

The petite blonde nurse tried to calm him down. She pointed to an elevator. "Floor 3. Wait in the ER waiting room."

Jogging briskly, Puck slammed his fist on the elevator button. He got in and then got to the third floor. He saw other nervously looking people. He sat down and tried to read a magazine, but couldn't stop thinking about his Rachel. He needed someone to be there with him. He quickly dialed Santana Lopez's number.

Puck had met Santana through Rachel. The two girls were best friends, and besides, Puck knew that Santana would make him less of a wreck. "Rachel's in MMC. 3rd floor pls come asap," he texted Santana.

Ten minutes later, Santana was siting on a plastic chair next to Puck. "What happened?" she asked soothingly.

"Everything!" Puck yelled, slamming his fists on the chair's arm rests. "I'm such an ass, San. I hurt her. And then she ran out. I didn't even go after her." He got quiet as he spoke the last sentence.

"She'll forgive you..." Santana said.

Puck looked at her. "Don't you get it, San? She shouldn't have to forgive me. Because I shouldn't have to apologize. Because I should have never hurt her like we did. I love her more than anything in this whole world. I can't lose her. I can't."

"She's gonna be ok," spoke Santana, trying to encourage her friend. "I just know it, Puck. Just breathe. She's going to be ok."

"Family of Rachel Berry," said a nurse that was coming through a large door that was attached to a hallway. Puck looked to Santana who just patted his knee to give him the much needed support. Standing up, Puck took a deep breath and followed the nurse. They walked down the long hallway and the nurse started the conversation.

"Rachel's looking ok. She suffered a TBI and is still in a comma." Nurse Amanda ended flatly and Puck just had a feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. He knew that something was up with his fiancé.

"TBI? What's that?" asked Puck, annoyed that he didn't know the termenology.

"Follow me," she said, seeing Dr. Lavigne in the distance. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but it was obvious that Puck was on edge. It was evident to everyone around that he could break any second.

"Dr. Lavigne, this is Noah. He's the fiancé of Rachel Berry," said the young nurse.

The tall doctor looked up. Puck thought she was cute. She looked like she was in her early 40s but with her long black hair pulled in a high ponytail, she looked younger. Something triggered inside of Puck. In that moment, he knew that despite all of the bull shit, he still belonged to Rachel. Why? This beautiful, older woman was in front of him and he wasn't phased by her stunning looks or physique one bit. He knew that no matter what happened, he will be with Rachel forever. The doctor in front of Puck was flawless, but Puck didn't care, the only woman he would look at anymore was Rachel.

"What is a TBI?" Puck demanded to Dr. Lavigne. He had know clue what a TBI, and honestly, that scared him more than anything.

Dr. Lavigne took a deep breath before speaking again. She knew the news she was about to deliver wasn't good, but she knew that the anxious man in front of her would only get more excited if he wasn't told. "TBI stands for Traumatic Brain Injury. She might regain her memory, but the longer she is in the coma, the less of a chance of losing all her memory. It gives the brain time to heal."

"What the hell?" Puck yelled. He was annoyed, scared, and even more annoyed. He felt bad taking his anger out on the doctor. He knew that wasn't the right choice. "I'm sorry. That was just a lot to take in at once. When will she wake up?"

"We're hoping for tomorrow. I hate to say it, but with her memory, there is a slight chance that she won't remember you."

* * *

><p>Almost 30 hours later, Puck got the call that Rachel had woken up. He had done nothing all night except pace around his apartment and ate only when Santana and Sam brought over take out. God, was he thankful for them? The two had been dating for 3 months and were always helping out Puck and Rachel. All in all, Puck was grateful for the friends he had.<p>

Now, he was walking down the same long hall way with Dr. Lavigne on their way to Rachel's room. "She just woke up, so if she does remember the crash, that'll be the state of mind she was in. She might remember some things from the crash but nothing before. Like I said yesterday, it's hit or miss."

The pair walked into the room where Rachel sat, looking at her engagement as if she didn't know where it came from. It broke Puck's heart seeing her not recognize her engagement, the symbol of her love for him.

"Where am I?" Rachel asked, still groggy from her sleep.

"Rachel, you were in a coma. You suffered brain injury from a car accident," said Dr. Lavigne. She then looked at Puck and said, "I'll be right back. Gonna go get water for her."

Puck was smiling at Rachel. He wanted to pull her arms and tell her everything was going to be ok, but he knew that wasn't an option. Rachel looked up at Puck and spoke. "Was anyone else hurt, doctor?" Dr. Lavigne was still half in the room so Puck didn't know who Rachel was talking too.

"Um you know who I am, don't you?" he said.

"Ya," Rachel replied.

"Good," Puck said with one of his charming smiles and a small laugh. He was relieved that Rachel knew who he was.

"You're my doctor," she said. She honestly, 100% thought that the man in front of her, who loved her with all of his heart, who was going to marry her, who had helped her through everything, was her doctor. That broke Noah Puckerman's heart.

**So you like? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! When I first write a new fic, it really keeps me going when I get reviews! Pleaseee review! Hope you enjoyed:) I'll try to update soon. **


End file.
